The invention relates to a flexible, two-dimensional sunshade.
Usually, a sunshade, particularly a protection against UV light, constructed as a sun umbrella, an awning or a window shade, is constructed from a textile or sheet-like material, which occupies its surface. On the side averted from sun radiation, such a sunshade forms a continuous shadow region. Any tanning of the skin, which may be desirable, is hardly possible in this shadow region.
In order, nevertheless, to make tanning possible even under the sunshade, the German Offenlegungsschrift 23 36 665 discloses a sun umbrella, which has scattered light windows, through which a certain part of the light can pass, the light windows being formed as holes, stamped out of the textile material of the umbrella. This arrangement, however, has the disadvantage that the individual perforations in the textile material can tear out or, in order to avoid this, have to be seamed individually, which makes the manufacturing costs considerably more expensive.
The German Offenlegungsschrift 22 14 622 additionally discloses the possibility of forming a sunshade of the type named above as a net, the meshes of the net representing the light windows and the light transmissibility therefore being determined by the mesh width. Such a gauze-like material will not, however, be able to have sufficient stability to form a sunshade of large area. The possibility, also given in this publication, of forming the light windows by perforating a two dimensional fabric, has the same problems that have already been mentioned in the German Offenlegungsschrift 23 36 655.
From the German Utility Patent 71 26 269, it is furthermore known that either the whole of the sunshade areas or the areas of light windows may be covered by a transparent, wavelength-sensitive sheet, in order to be able to filter out therewith partial ranges of the light spectrum striking the sunshade. In the case of such a closing of the light windows with a transparent film, however, passage of air through these light windows is prevented, so that heat can accumulate under the sunshade. Moreover, when individual light windows are covered, the formation of the sunshade from a textile material, for manufacturing reasons, is precluded or associated with considerable additional expense.